moviemetersfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia for Grand Theft Auto IV.
Instead of the previous Grand Theft Auto-films, who were highered up in color and lightened down in graphic tone, Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) was edited to less color and a more brutal tone. Rockstar Games decided to do this because he wanted Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) to be a more realistic and dark crime-film, especially because of the film's dark and explicit themes. Although all of the actors are from Serbian background, the nationality of the characters is never fully revealed. There are several references to Slovac, meaning that the characters would be from Slovakia. However, there are also references to war crime, corruption and poverty meaning that they would be from Serbia. The place 'Alderney' is based on New Jersey. Michael Hollick and Rockstar Games met each other at the 2006 Comic-Con panel were Rockstar Games was promoting Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006) and Michael Hollick was promoting the Serbian-American political thriller Grenko (2006). Rockstar Games had seen Hollick's performance in the film Behind Enemy Lines (2001) as the sniper Sacha and wanted to meet him and they stayed in touch. Rockstar Games later offered him the role of Nico Bellic which he accepted. The music in the teaser trailer is named "Pruit Igoe" by Philip Grass. Mads Mikkelsen was considered for a role in this film, but he was unable to portray a role in it due to his forced contract for the film King Arthur (2008). The film received extreme controversy by the MPAA due to the movie's content. The realistic brutal violence was called extremely disturbing and also the scene were the character Nico Bellic is driving under the influence of alcohol was deemed controversial because of the scene were he attempts to harm civilians. The film received an NC-17 rating by the MPAA and had to be toned down in tone and violence. A group of experts was subjected to the film who thought that the film deserved an R-rating. With aversion, the MPAA gave the film an R-rating. The cinematography was leaded by Martin Soborg, who was chosen because of his Danish background. Keith David, who portrays Little Jacob, improvised all of his comical Jamaican slang terms. At one point, Will Smith was considered to reappear in the film as Carl "CJ" Johnson, but the re-writing of the screenplay did not contain his character. However, there is a scene were we see a huge billboard of CJ as a rich businessman. However, his character does not have a role in this film since Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) is non-canon with the previous films. The footage in the teaser trailer, containing the music of Philip Grass, has a totally different opening then in the actual film. In the teaser, we see Nico walking to the bridge of the port as we hear "Perhaps here, things will be different" but the film opens at night as we see Nico and Roman packing their stuff from the boat. The Serbian film industry had a lot of criticism on the film such as the fact that the characters reference their war crimes. In order to tone down the controversy, Rockstar Games removed all of the references that the characters are Serbian, but the references to war crime and poverty are still in it. SPOILERS: The character Roman Bellic originally didn't die in the film. In the former screenplay, he was supposed to flee from the country with Mallorie, but Rockstar Games decided that the film would be more twisted if Roman would be executed by the loan-sharks near the ending of the film before his marriage.